vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Promethean Soldier
|-|Soldier= |-|Sniper= |-|Officer= Summary Promethean Soldiers are a class of armiger developed and primarily utilized by the Forerunner Prometheans. Classified as bipedal combat platforms, Soldiers were deployed during the human-Forerunner wars and the Forerunners' war against the Flood. Soldier Snipers are the ranged specialists of Promethean Soldiers. They have simpler faceplates in comparison to normal Soldiers that exposes their orange visage and are black in color. Soldier Captains are more heavily armored than normal Soldiers and carry Splinter Turrets into battle. They have a spiked crest on their heads and more elaborate armor and are an ash-white color as opposed to the metallic gray of a normal Soldier. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Physically, 9-B to 8-A with Weapons | 9-A Physically, 9-B to 8-C with Weapons | 8-C Physically, 9-B to 8-C with Weapons Name: Promethean Soldier Origin: Halo Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100,000 years Classification: Promethean Combat AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Martial Arts (Recognized by the Ur-Didact as being highly skilled in close quarters combat), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a variety of firearms and are capable of learning how to use new weapons and vehicles instantly), Teleportation (Can teleport over short distances to avoid projectiles), Forcefield Creation (Soldiers have personal forcefields as well as more durable Hardlight Shields), Homing Attack (Via Boltshot and Suppressor), Explosion Manipulation (Via Splinter Grenade and Incinceration Cannon), Energy Manipulation (The detonation of a Splinter Grenade drains the energy of anything caught in the blast radius.), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Splinter Grenades create an EMP effect on vehicles that enter the cloud it creates.) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ Physically (Able to physically contend with Spartans, but is overall weaker than the likes of Master Chief and Jameson Locke. Able to easily overpower Sangheili), Wall level to Multi-City Block level with Weapons (Boltshots are stronger than Plasma Pistols, with Suppressors and LightRifles being far stronger than Boltshots and Splinter Turrets being far stronger than Suppressors and LightRifles. Scattershots, Splinter Grenades, and Binary Rifles are capable of ionizing a spartan. Incineration Cannons are this powerful) | Small Building level+ Physically (Comparable to a normal Soldier), Wall level to Building level+ with Weapons | Building level Physically (Much stronger than normal Soldiers), Wall level to Building level+ with Weapons Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge bullets and react to Spartans) | Supersonic | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 | Likely Class 10 | Likely Class 10 Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Small Building Class+ | Building Class Durability: Small Building level+ (Can take hits from Spartans as well as survive Fuel Rod Cannons), Multi-City Block level with Hardlight Shield (Hardlight Shield are durable enough to repel a shot from an Incineration Cannon) | Small Building level+ | Building level (More durable than normal Soldiers) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Dozens to hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Z-110 Boltshot, Z-130 Suppressor, Z-250 LightRifle, Z-520 Splinter Turret, Z-180 Scattershot, Z-750 Binary Rifle, Z-390 Incineration Cannon, Splinter Grenade, Hardlight Shield | Z-130 Suppressor, Z-250 LightRifle, Z-750 Binary Rifle | Z-250 LightRifle, Z-520 Splinter Turret, Z-180 Scattershot, Z-400 Splinter Grenade Intelligence: High (Promethean Soldiers are highly skilled in combat, being intelligent enough to use the environment and their surroundings to their advantage, such as knocking a giant tree down a mountain or setting a giant rockslide in motion to trample opponents. In battle, Soldiers are willing to and able to use the weapons of its enemies in combat as well as hijack vehicles despite having no prior knowledge of how they operate.) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Soldier | Sniper | Officer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Halo Category:Forerunners Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Machines Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8